Puppy! Whose puppy?
by JadeAburame
Summary: This is a Inuyasha/Harry Potter/Smallvile story. New characters, new places for each character, oh and you gotta love time travel! Please check out the first chapter.


_**Sorry guys for the weird title. I couldn't come with anything decent. Yes, my brother came up with and no, it does not fit into the story at all. Please, please give me your opinion when you can. Please don't think I will stop this 3 way story like the last one. I have all intention of going back to it once my brothers stop telling me no Twilight Saga *hehe*. Enjoy this one Smallville/Harry Potter/Inuyasha.**_

_**House that built me  
I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here its like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me.**_

_**~by: Miranda Lambert~**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A limo, a jet, and Aliens? Vication!**

**"Cloe, Oliver; over here!" Clark called, from the limo with awaiting Loise Lane, Tess Mercer, and Kara of Krypton all dressed in formal.**

**We hovered aboved them suspiciously, "what are they doing, sister?" Jae asked me with his spirit body invisibe to even me.**

**Oliver Queen and Cloe Sullivan reached the limbo is the same attire, looking just as confused as the wemon by the vehicle.**

**"I don't know, brother," I went down for a closer view, while my brother stayed in the sky, watching for any other guest that Clark Kent decided to bring on this quest.**

**"What's going on, Clark?" Cloe crossed her arms, "it's not like you to gather us all on short notice without any explaination."**

**"Why is Tess here?" Oliver asked.**

**"That's what I asked," Loise said, who also had her arms crossed, leaning against the limbo.**

**"Well," Clark hid a smile that made me move even closer, "let's say I had an idea for a vication?"**

**Everyone was standing straight now from shock that caused, "what?" from each member in the circle, so I backed up to give them more space.**

**"Clark," Cloe took a deep breath, "you just got rid of Zod and now you want to leave the Kryptonians unchecked?"**

**"That's the thing Cloe," Clark started to show his excitment, "Zod is gone and I've talked to the Kyrptonains and they believe that a vication is inorder."**

**"We can't just leave them running lose on Metropolis, Hell the Earth!" Oliver seemed completely upset that his friend was considering such a notion. "This is what you used the money you bored for?"**

**Kara stepped forward, in that light pink dress, it was hard to tell that she was actually guarding Clark. "They're coming with and already on the plane."**

**"How is this a vication?" Loise asked, getting everyone's attention by waving her long deep red dress in waves around her ankles. **

**"They've promised to follow all of our guidelines, get to know you guys, and get to see Britain as well," Clark announced, happy.**

**"And if they decide to break those promises?" Tess asked.**

**"Again, why is she here?" Oliver asked.**

**Tess decided to hover more in the middle, "yeah, Clark. Why am I here?"**

**"There's a bunch of mini robotic camera's hovering around the air craft," Kara's attention was fully on the direction of the private jet.**

**Clark handed two phones to Cloe and Tess. "They aren't the best as Cloe's would have been, but I'm sure Dr. Luna's will do just well. Oh, speak of the devil."**

**Everyone turned to see the said Dr. Luna, walking toward the limbo, taking in the young adults. Her silver dress went down to her toes and up her ankles with a silver locket on her neck.**

**"A new and beautiful person has joined the crew, sister," Jae noted and I couldn't help, but pull myself out of the scene and wonder what was up with my brother. He has never called someone beautiful since her... since Kikyo...**

**"You must be Cloe," Dr. Luna practically jumped at Cloe before taking her hand. "Clark has told me a lot about you and you Mr. Queen, most of my facts come from the Daily Planet and work."**

**"Work?" Oliver questioned.**

**But before Dr. Luna could continued, Tess broke in, "I know you." Luna gave a sly smirk that made Tess' eyes widen. "You're Lex's cousin! Doctor Lydia Luna! Your amazing with meattle and mechanary. You've been apart of the Luthor buisness stright out of college. When Lex died... you became part of the Queen company and your technology s used in both companies."**

**With the smile plastered on her face, Lydia bowed to Tess, "you are correct, Ms. Mercer."**

**"Wait a second," Oliver finally putting two in two together. "Your Moon Technition we hired?"**

**"Wow, Oliver," Loise smirked, "you don't know what the people you work for look like?"**

**"Guys," Clark chuckled, "we can discusse all the on the jet." His hands gestured to the limo door open.**

**"As you wish, knight," Lydia stepped between the circle and slid into the limo.**

**"Knight?" Kara questioned. When Clark shrugged, she got into the vehicle in plan to know more about this Lydia and Clarks plan to keep the Kyriptonains in line.**

**"I know you wouldn't put the world in danger, Clark," Cloe said. "I trust you." Cloey headed into the limo with Clarks thank you.**

**"I'm not sure about this trip, Smallvile," Loise said, shaking her head.**

**"Loise!" Cloey pulled her cousins' arm, "get in here and check this out!" Clark gave a knowning smirk at Loise and she rolled her eyes before getting into the vehicle.**

**"Im in," Oliver grabbed the top of the hood and jumped in.**

**"Well Tess?" Clark asked.**

**"Why me?" Tess asked, "why did you choose me to come?"**

**"Because I see good you, Tess," Clark said, "even if you don't and I'm the only one." With that he went into the limo. Tess stood there several seconds before deciding to leave. "You coming, Tess?" Clark's head peeked out the window.**

**"Move over," Tess gave a small smile.**

* * *

_**Yes it's small and yes it has a lot of talking in it, but Clark needed to do some convincing. Wait, though. Not all of them are truely concinved, are they? Just going becuse it's Clark or will they actully get a vication out of it? Review please.**_

_**~ Jade**_


End file.
